


Later Now, Later Then

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Coda, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, M/M, Rimming, Sad Castiel, Slightly because im not good at writing that XD, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: “I don’t have long,” Dean whispers in the muted motel room, a burnt out lightbulb still fizzing under a stained lampshade. “Sam found us a case.”Cas nods and he doesn’t have to ask any further than that. He’s made an art at using what little time they have and making the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people.  
> I am definitely feeling down after this episode because i think they treat Cas like shit and it's been that way since at least season 10 *insert rolling eye emoticon*  
> But, i was up for a short, smutty fic and it made me feel a little better, even if it's not my best :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Dean is bold, Cas is italics ~

**Wanna meet up?**

_Yes._

 

They both have secrets that are not yet to be delved into.

A harrowing advance in hunting for the eldest Winchester and a frightening, yet hopeful possibility for a rampant angel searching for something to make him feel useful again.

The question now is whether Cas is truly expendable in their eyes.

Family, yes. For as long as they’ll have them.

But the worry still tends to creep up on him and his voice has a suspicious lilt that makes Dean pop an eyebrow, hand soothing on his arm.

Comfort slips back into his limbs as Dean holds him close, his blood flowing hot once more as their foreheads lock tight, breath mingling. The wall is stable at his back and Dean uses it to his advantage, pushing Cas right up against it, finally letting their lips touch, soft and consuming.

“I don’t have long,” Dean whispers in the muted motel room, a burnt out lightbulb still fizzing under a stained lampshade. “Sam found us a case.”

Cas nods and he doesn’t have to ask any further than that. He’s made an art at using what little time they have and making the most of it.

Dean’s clothes slip to the floor quickly, unabashed when Cas’ eyes catch on his body, simply grinning before divesting Cas of most of his own stifling material. His rough fingers skim down the center of Cas’ chest, catching on his naval before descending to his waist.

“Mind if I…?” Dean’s eyes question, a spark that doesn’t often show itself blazing in his eyes.

Cas smiles. “As long as it’s up against this wall rather than those filthy sheets.”

“Fuck. I hate the lazy ones.” But he seems pleased.

With a hand on Cas’ side, Dean indulges for him to turn until his front is snug against the wall. A sigh escapes him as lips buckles over each knot of his spine, Dean’s tongue swirling in the dimples marking his lower back.

His pants are slowly pulled down along with his boxers and he’s gasping in surprise as Dean’s tongue focuses elsewhere.

“ _Yes_ , Dean,” Cas pants, legs spreading as Dean’s tongue pierces him, wet and hot and reaching all the right places. His hand holds Cas in place on his hip. It sends more chills through the angel when Dean hums, sucking.

“O-okay, please prepare me,” Cas begs, craving Dean against him, inside of him, already dreading the inevitable end.

But Dean ultimately pushes the thought away when he bends and rifles through his pockets, coming up with a tiny bottle dressed in black, swiftly knocking back the cap and coating his fingers thoroughly.

Faint moans fill the room when Dean’s fingers enter him, calculated in their quick movements. Dean’s front is hot against Cas’ side, his mouth dancing across Cas’ shoulder, sucking bruises on his skin.

It fills him with pride, knowing that later he can go look in the mirror and see how Dean has marked him up, calling him his own.

And it’s times like these where he lets them heal normally, intoxicated by the sight, needing it during seemingly interminable periods without his hunter.

Even now in this motel room Cas is due back to Heaven, the newfound information on Joshua’s return a high interest to not only him, but many of his brothers and sisters.

But this is Dean’s time, and nothing will be interrupting him at this point.

By the time Dean has four inside of him, Cas is itching to get closer, nails scratching against the cheap wallpaper.

“I’m ready.”

Dean chuckles against his neck, pulling away, and the snap of the bottle can be heard again.

Then his legs are being spread further and Dean is lining himself up quietly and suddenly he’s breached, gruelingly slow, whimpering as he’s filled. Dean grunts until he’s buried to the hilt, an arm coming up to wrap around Cas’ front, fingertips brushing at one peaked nipple.

“Good?” Dean’s other hand rests on his side.

“Yes,” Cas confirms. “Now move.”

He does, pulling back fervently before thrusting in, pushing Cas closer to the wall. His cock is ragingly hard, pressed against his body and he lets out an almost short-lived growl, gripping himself.

It’s just what they wanted, needed, _missed_.

Dean fucks him, groaning, calling out, “ _Cas_ ,” whenever he shifts and topples them onto another angle that makes it all the more utopian.

Cas’ thumb sweeps out to rub precome over the length of his cock, gasping, sweat rolling down his back. Imploring, Dean bites down on his shoulder blade, his thrusts that much more wild and unkempt. It’s strangely empty in the vocal department, despite it feeling absolutely perfect.

(Later, he wonders why. Later then, he knows why, and it hurts.)

“Oh, _oh_ \-- ” Cas tenses, the hand rubbing over his cock abruptly being replaced by Dean’s, just as his prostate is being clipped, and he’s lost.

Some of it hits the wall, most covering Dean’s hand. It makes Dean groan in such a sexy way that Cas is moaning again, his upper half collapsing as Dean continues to use him. Then Dean is slowing, a cool sensation spreading through him, chilling the overwhelming heat fluttering across his chest and around his cheeks.

“That’s all I wanted,” Dean confesses, out of breath as he falls along with Cas, chin tucked over his shoulder.

“You.”

 

=

 

It pains him to leave, but Kelvin wants him to return to Heaven and Dean has a case to get to anyway.

The park looks incredibly lonely in the cool morning air and his hair ruffles in the wind as he walks across the uneven sand.

Devoid of trepidation, Cas sends a quick text with a skip in his heartbeat before stepping into the sandbox and back to a home that never felt quite right.

 

_I love you._

**I love you too**


End file.
